


interlude

by ascience



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, German National Team, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/pseuds/ascience
Summary: Julian sets down the bottle and cranes his neck to take his own look at the state of his back. He huffs, but can’t hide the slight smile.“Watch me explain that to the other guys.”





	interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snapshot from a larger plot world about a loosely defined polyam mess that might never see the light of day (unless I bully Mercy into writing it enough) \- I hope you can still enjoy this piece!

Leon lazily lets his hand drag across Julian’s skin as Julian slides away from under his arm. The lack of warmth from another body leads Leon to make a needy noise and pull up the blanket a little further up his chest.

Julian moves to sit on the edge of the bed with his back towards Leon and uncaps the water bottle on the side table. The usually pale skin of his shoulders is reddened where Leon might have dug his fingernails in a little too strongly.

Following an instinct, Leon turns on his side and reaches over to stroke his thumb over one of the red lines on Julian’s back while Julian takes a sip from the bottle. The skin feels warm under his hand, a little sweaty, which is no wonder with the temperatures and the way they just rolled through the sheets.

Julian sets down the bottle and cranes his neck to take his own look at the state of his back. He huffs, but can’t hide the slight smile. “Watch me explain that to the other guys.”

“As if they don’t already know.”

“I mean, probably,” Julian admits, “but not all of them.”

“Nobody believed your sunburn excuse last time.”

Julian rubs his hand over his shoulder, touching Leon’s in the process, before getting up with a sigh and putting on the boxer shorts he left on the floor.

“Also, unless they’re deaf, Boa and Toni totally know,” Leon says and points at the walls on either side of his room where the next rooms are adjacent.

“Maybe we were just wrestling _very_ passionately. They can’t be certain we had sex.”

Leon laughs and tugs at Julian’s hand to get him to come back to bed. Julian easily lets himself be pulled and sits on the matress, looking down at Leon.

“Do you wrestle guys passionately often?” Leon asks, voice exaggeratedly low, and slowly walks his hand up Julian’s thigh to the edge of his shorts, never breaking eye contact.

Julian manages to stay serious for about two seconds before he snorts and whacks Leon’s hand away. He slides from his sitting position into a half-lying one that makes it easier to properly face Leon and to press a kiss to his lips.

He starts to move back right afterwards but Leon closes his eyes, hums and keeps him in place with a hand in his hair a moment longer before letting him go.

Leon then blows a curl of hair out of his face and turns on his back. “This is so nice.”

“What is?”

“Being here, having all day with you guys. Like last year and at the Olympics. Waking up and you’re just across the hall. And Jo messing up my suitcase when he’s going through my clothes. Jule and his horrible aftershave that sticks to the bedsheets. Playing table tennis with Matze.”

“Niklas shirtless at the gym.”

“I wasn’t going to _say_ it.”

“I know you too well,” Julian says and then furrows his brow. “Actually, speaking of Jo, have you noticed anything about him lately?”

Leon thinks, then shrugs as well as he can when lying in bed. “That he’d rather help Timo with his useless striker crush than join us here? Yes. Horribly selfish of him.”

“Nah, not that. The way he looks.”

“Hm? No. Should I have?” Leon’s eyes suddenly grow wide. “Don’t tell me he got a tattoo.”

“God, no. He’s growing a beard.”

“He is?” Leon laughs. “I mean, yeah, I guess. He hasn’t shaved. Did he tell you he’s growing a beard? I’m not sure he’s even able to do that.”

Julian nods and starts to aimlessly fiddle with one of the buttons on the blanket. “It’s. Hm. It’s kind of working.”

“Wow. You’re into that?”

“When he kissed me this morning, it was so unexpectly… scratchy for him? Stop laughing! It suits him.” Julian’s voice gets lower as he speaks, almost as rough as when he was moaning Leon’s name earlier.

Leon thinks about what kind of picture this would be - Jo between Julian’s legs and beard burn on the inside of Julian’s thighs like it happened once when Leon forgot to shave - and he can’t say it’s an image that’s easy to brush aside.

He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Julian says, “I’ll text him.” with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> /waves hand
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kissthecrest)/[tumblr](http://lahmly.tumblr.com/)/[ot3 art](http://semifinaldraw.tumblr.com/post/170164528392/my-favourite-threesome-3-of-dudes)


End file.
